runescape1infofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Barrows
: thumb|De zes [[Barrows Brothers|broers.|300px]] Barrows, in het Nederlands grafheuvels, is een member mini game dat zich afspeelt in de oostelijke moerassen van het koninkrijk Morytania. De mini game is vernoemd naar de zes grafheuvels, waar de broers tijdens de Third Age (God Wars) in werden begraven naar hun nederlaag tegen Lord Drakan. Het doel van de mini game is om de tombes van de broers te plunderen, maar doordat de "Vreemdeling" de broers heeft betoverd na hun dood, zullen de broers voor altijd als de Undead leven en over hun schatten waken. Tijdens de mini game zal de speler de geesten van de zes broers moeten verslaan en hun graf plunderen. De broers moeten één op één worden gevochten en zijn erg sterk met een hoog Defence level waardoor het moeilijk zal worden om door heen te slaan. Eén van de mogelijke beloningen zullen de befaamde Barrows uitrustingen zijn. Geschiedenis van de Barrows broers Benodigdheden *''Priest in Peril'' *''Nature Spirit'' (gestart hebben) *Spade Aangeraden Quests *''In Search of the Myreque'' - voor toegang tot de Myreque Hideout (shortcut). *''Nature Spirit'' - toegang tot het Altar of nature in de Grutto. *''In Aid of the Myreque'' - toegang tot een bank in Burgh de Rott. *''Darkness of Hallowvale'' - voor toegang tot Burgh de Rott Ramble mini game voor een snellere route naar Barrows. *''A Fairy Tale Part II'' - voor het gebruik van de Fairy rings *''Ghosts Ahoy'' - Toegang tot het gebruik van een Ectophial. *''Desert Treasure'' - voor een huis teleport naar Kharyrll Teleport (Canifis). Skills Barrows is een gevaarlijke mini game die niet iedereen zou kunnen doorstaan. De broers kunnen verschillen van level 115 tot 98, maar doen niet voor elkaar onder. Zo kan Dharok the Wretchet bijvoorbeeld 580 hitten! Omdat veel broers met melee aanvallen, kan 43 Prayer je leven redden. Omdat je dan Protect from Melee kan. *70+ *74+ Bestand:Combat icoon.PNG (combat level) *55+ *60+ *43+ Voorwerpen *Spade (verplicht) *3 tot 4 Prayer potions (4) *One-click teleport (zoals een Ectophial of een Teletab) *Voedsel (lobster of beter) *Ranged voorwerpen *Melee voorwerpen *Ring of life Een Salve Amulet geeft bij Barrows geen extra bonussen. Magic darts *50 *55 link=Slayer *Slayer's staff *4 Mind runes *1 Death rune Magic darts wordt gezien als de meest effectieve manier om de Barrows broers te verslaan. Om een magic dart uit te spreken heeft de speler 50 Een alternatief voor de magic dart is de Wind wave spreuk, waarvoor 62 Magic wordt gezien als een erg handige manier voor het bevechten van de Barrows broers en spelers kunnen zich verschuilen achter de safe-spot, hoewel deze niet 100% veilig is. Magic zal geld en voorraden besparen, aangezien je als beloning meestal winst maakt uit de gekregen Runes, die gekregen kan worden als beloning uit de kist. Ancient Magicks *50+ *''Desert Treasure'' Ancient Magicks is echter, in vergelijking met de slayer darts, een dure manier om de Barrow broers te verslaan. Hiervoor moet je de Desert Treasure quest hebben voltooid om gebruik te maken van de Ancient magicks. Deze manier is een effectieve manier voor het bevechten van de Melee broers, aangezien ze een lage verdediging hebben tegen Magic. Het is aangeraden om een Ice (ijs) spreuk te gebruiken tegen de broers (zoals ice burst en ice barrage). Vele spelers gebruiken de Ancient Magicks Ice spreuken zodat ze de broers kunnen bevriezen zodat ze een aantal secondes stil zullen blijven staan. Vervolgens rennen ze van de broer af en spreken ze de volgende spreuk uit en herhalen dit proces. Deze methode kost zowel veel ren energie en zal niet altijd werken, doordat de broer zich bijvoorbeeld weet te weerstaan tegen het bevriezen. Veel spelers gebruiken tijdens dit proces geen Prayer, wat erg riskant is, aangezien deze methode niet altijd zal werken. Deze methode zal ook langer duren en kan veel run energie kosten. Black salamanders *70+ *70+ *70+ Een alternatieve methode is het gebruik van Black Salamanders. Er wordt beweert dat de Black salamanders de beste methode zal zijn, omdat deze een aanvalsmode heeft voor zowel melee, ranged en magic, wat betekend dat deze sterk is tegen elke broer. De munitie voor een salamander is ook goedkoop (Harralander Tar). Het enige nadeel zal zijn dat de beloningen geen Harralander tar geven, waardoor spelers er meer van moeten kopen in de Grand Exchange. De black salamanders kunnen 1/4 schade aanbrengen van het level van de gevechtsstijl, wat betekend dat iemand met 70 ranged 17 zou kunnen hitten. Locatie thumb|De route naar [[Barrows (gebied). Blauw=Normale route Rood=shortcut]] Short-cut De short cut is de route die door de Myreque Hideout gaat. Hiervoor is de In Search of the Myreque quest nodig. De short cut is te vinden ten zuiden van het café in Canifis. Achter het café zal een trap luik te vinden zijn. Eenmaal in de grot, zal de speler eerst door de deur moeten lopen. De deur zal moeilijk te zien zijn. Eenmaal in het tweede gedeelte van de grot moet je naar het einde van de grot lopen de uitgang uit gaan. Spelers die de uitgang hebben bereikt zullen zich in The Hallows bevinden, een gebied in Mort Myre Swamp. In dit gebied is er mogelijkheid dat je voedsel zal gaan rotten. Dit voedsel zal vervolgends niet meer gebruikt kunnen worden. Vervolgens kunnen ze naar het zuiden lopen, de brug over, en vervolgens weer naar het zuiden totdat je de boot bereikt hebt. Deze boot zal de speler automatisch naar Mort'ton brengen, die naar Barrows leidt. Normale route De normale route is de route die gelopen kan worden zonder de short cut. Deze route zal langer zijn dan de short cut route en de kans dat je voedsel zal gaan rotten is veel groter. Deze route zal beginnen bij de poort die leidt naar Mort Myre Swamp. Spelers zullen dit hele gebied moeten doorlopen in zuidelijke richting en vervolgens de stad Mort'ton moeten doorlopen. Deze route zal niet gelopen kunnen worden met een volledig 100% opgeladen run energie. Vervolgens zal er een Musician te vinden zijn tijdens deze route waar de speler zijn of haar run energie kan opladen. De broers thumb|De zes grafheuvels. Op de locatie zullen zes bergen (grafheuvels) te zien zijn. In elke grafheuvel zal één broer begraven liggen. In deze graftombes, zal er een grote kans zijn, dat broer verschijnt als de speler de tombe aanraakt. De bedoeling is om alle broers te vermoorden. Na het vermoorden van de broers, moet de speler de grot, dat zich onder de tombe bevindt. Slechts vijf broers kunnen bevochten worden en één broer zal in de grot te vinden zijn. De tombe van de broer die zich in de grot bevindt, zal leeg zijn en hier kan de speler de tunnel betreden. Elke tombe is te betreden door met een Spade op de top van een heuvel te graven. De speler zal dan automatisch in de tombe terecht komen. De broer zal alleen tevoorschijn komen als de speler op de tombe klikt. In de tombes, dus ook tijdens het gevecht, zal de prayer laag verlaagd worden. Dit zal aangegeven worden met een gezicht van één van de broers. Ook zal een geluid te horen zijn als de prayer verlaagd wordt. De hoeveelheid hiervan zal elke keer onbekend zijn en kan bedragen tot wel -30. Er zal echter nog tijd genoeg zijn om een Prayer potion te drinken, voordat het level verlaagt wordt, want er zullen 3 secondes tussen zitten als het gezicht verschijnt en je level verlaagt worden. Elke broer heeft een eigen speciale aanval. Dit is echter geen Special attack maar een extra aanval. Dharok the Wretched speciale aanval zal zijn, hoe lager zijn hitpoints is, hoe hoger hij kan hitten. Onthoud wel dat als spelers niet alle vijf broers in de tombes hebben vermoord, dat alle niet-gedode broer in de grot kan verschijnen wanneer de speler een deur opent. De grot/tunnel thumb|De tunnel.|300px Na het vermoorden van 5 broers, zal één broer niet in zijn tombe te vinden zijn. Bij deze tombe zal dat de ingang zijn naar de grot of ook wel tunnel genoemd. Voordat je de grot ingaat, zul je een waarschuwing krijgen. Zorg er wel voor voordat je de grot ingaat, dat je alle broers hebt vermoord, op 1 na! In de grot zullen verschillende monsters rondt lopen die een combat level hebben van ongeveer rondt de 70. Ook zal de laatste broer zich in de grot voor de speler verschijnen. In de meeste gevallen zal de laatste broer bij de schatkist verschijnen, maar hij kan ook in de grot zelf verschijnen. Het is dus belangrijk dat je altijd voorbereidt bent. Ook zal in de grot de Prayer level omlaag gaan. Ook hier zal een gezicht van één van de broers in beeld komen en een geluid, wat ervoor zorgt dat je prayer level omlaag gaat. Veel spelers vrezen daarom als ze Dharok in de grot hebben, omdat Dharok hoge hits kan brengen en doordat de prayer level omlaag en meestal uit gaat. Het is daarom belangrijk om bij elke deur en elke gang alles goed in de gaten te houden. De monsters in de grot zijn: * Crypt rats (level 43) * Bloodworms (level 52) * Crypt Spiders (level 56) * Giant Crypt Rats (level 76) * Skeletons (level 77) * Giant Crypt Spiders (level 79) Door het vermoorden van deze wezens kan killcounts gehaald worden. De grot is een tunnelcomplex en de kaart zal onleesbaar worden als de speler de grot in gaat. Het is daarom erg moeilijk om te navigeren in de grot. In het midden van de grot staat de schatkist die geopend moet worden om de beloning eruit te krijgen. Elke gang zal leiden naar een deur. Niet alle deuren kunnen geopend worden en zullen op slot zitten. Het zal daarom moeilijker en langer duren om je weg naar het midden, naar de schatkist te vinden. De deuren rondom de kamer met de schatkist, zullen beveiligd zijn met een code. De beveiliging zal bestaan uit een aantal afbeeldingen waarvan de speler er één moet uitkiezen die er niet bij hoort. thumb|left|De oplossingen. De zesde broer en de schatkist thumb|Een speler die de schatkist opend. De zesde broer kan verschijnen als spelers de kist openen, in het midden van de grot, of hij kan willekeurig verschijnen in de speler wanneer een speler een deur opent naar een andere kamer. Dit laatste kan een voordeel geven voor rangers en magiërs (tenzij het Karil of Ahrim is). Ze kunnen zich dan verschuilen achter de safespot. Onthoud wel dat als spelers niet alle vijf broers in de tombes hebben vermoord, dat alle niet-gedode broer in de grot kan verschijnen wanneer de speler een deur opent. Wanneer de zesde broer is vermoord en de schat kamer gevonden is, zullen spelers de kist moeten openen en vervolgens moeten doorzoeken om een beloning te krijgen. Spelers die hun inventory vol hebben, zal de beloning op de grond terecht komen. Wanneer de kist is geleegd, zal de grond beginnen te trillen en rotsen naar beneden vallen, wat verschillende hitpoints van de speler kan kosten als hij of zij geraakt wordt. Veel spelers teleporteren na het behalen van hun beloning naar hun huis, laden hun prayer op, en gebruiken vervolgens de teleport naar Canifis. Het is niet aangeraden om gelijk weg te teleporteren of weg te gaan. Het is verstandig om altijd eerst de grond te controleren. Beloningen * Mind runes - 0-1430 per drop. * Chaos runes - 0-687 per drop. * Death runes - 0-391 per drop. * Blood runes - 0-159 per drop. * Bolt racks - 0-160 per drop. * Coins - 0-4162 per drop. * Dragon medium helmet * Half keys * Barrows equipment * Barrows icon (tijdens de temple at senntisten quest) Muziek * Dance of the Undead - In het Barrows gebied * Dangerous Way - In de tombes en de tunnel Zie ook *Barrows (gebied) *Barrows equipment *Barrows Brothers *Mini Games